Spin the Bottle
by BloodCoveredKisses
Summary: The exorcists go into the Ark only to discover three Noah lurking in there! The only way to get out of there is if they do something for the Noah... summaries hate me. Please read. You know you want to ;D slight crack... No flames.


Hey guys, This is my second -Man fic, so yeah. :) Please tell me if it sucks or not. OH! And partial credit goes to my friend Lisa, for helping me come up with this, I love you Lisa. XD Please review, tell me any grammar mistakes, if you liked it or not... :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man or any of the characters in it. T.T

* * *

**Spin The Bottle**

The exorcists stepped into the white Ark, expecting the worst. Miranda and Krory were at head quarters, resting after a battle. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were asked to check out the Ark and make sure nothing was wrong, that it was safe. They all walked in together, and were soon brought to a street in the middle of a deserted town. Everything was desolate, the town painted in white, no other colors to be found. As they walked through the abandoned street, Allen looked toward the sky and was surprised to see that the usually blank surface was turning black. Before he knew it, everything went pitch black, like someone had turned the lights out.

Lenalee shrieked and backed up, accidentally elbowing Lavi in the side. "OUCH!" he shouted. "Sorry, Lavi..." Lenalee said quietly. Her hands searched for something to hold onto and they found Allen's shirt, so she pulled herself toward him and clung to the soft fabric. "Lenalee?" He said, shocked. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, and let go of him. He was about to say that he didn't mind when Kanda's furious voice rang out in the darkness. "OW! Dammit, Lavi don't touch me!" "Aw, don't be that way, Yu." Lavi said, teasingly. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! YOU--" Kanda's said, but stopped abruptly as a spotlight shone on the surprised exorcists.

They fell silent as the light moved, beckoning them to follow. They went warily, silently activating their innocence. The light led them to the tower in the center of the Ark, all the way to the top floor. When they reached a giant, empty room, the spotlight went out. A dark, high-pitched laugh sliced through the still air, and Allen recognized the laugh, though he couldn't put his finger on whom it belonged to...

It was then that the lights came on. They were in a room with a black and white checkerboard design tile floor, and 14 thrones curling around in a semi circle. There, three Noah sat. Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, and Lulu Bell. Road was sitting in the middle throne, which was the largest, and licked her lips as she looked at the exorcists. She was twirling a strand of her spiky, dark purple hair around one of her dark fingers. Tyki was leaning against the throne she was in with a hand on his cocked hip, a lustful look in his eyes as he watched the exorcists. Lulu Bell smiled at them, and her serene voice rang out as if she was speaking into a microphone.

"Well, well. Looks like some exorcists have come to play." All three Noah smiled sinisterly. "I'm sorry, what?" Lavi asked, confused. The Noah looked at one another then jumped down gracefully from the thrones and walked toward the confused exorcists. "We've pretty much disintegrated all of the Ark except for this one room. So, needless to say, your stuck here!" Tyki said, his voice high-pitched and bright, as they stopped about a yard away from the exorcists. He smoothed out the front of his black hair and put his pink top hat back on, smiling. The exorcists all gave him weird looks. "But, we have a proposal." Road said. "If you play a game with us, we'll let you leave. _And_ we'll leave the Ark alone. Deal?" She said, smiling excitedly.

"That depends. What _kind_ of game?" Lavi asked. The Noah had mischievous looks in their eyes. "Spin the Bottle, of course." They said.

* * *

"I will _not _play such a foolish game."

"Aw, come on Yu. It could be fun. That Lulu Bell girl is _HOT._"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to--"

"Lavi, shut up. We should probably be taking this seriously."

"Probably?"

"Shut up. Anyway, Lenalee what do you think?"

"Well, if it's the only way out then we should do it. Plus, I think it could be quite fun, after all I've played the game before."

The boys gasped and backed away from Lenalee out of their huddle, showing expressions of mock horror. "Lenalee! You naughty girl, just wait until Komui hears about this!" Lavi said, laughing. "What? It can't be that big of a shock. Anyway, we should do this." They nodded in silent agreement (Except for Kanda, who was totally against it.) and walked back over to the awaiting Noah. "Ok, we'll play." Allen said, and everyone sat on the floor in a circle.

"Ok. So the rules are that it has to be on the lips or your out. If you get out, then you have to stay forever. Sound good?" Road said cheerfully, then winked at Allen. He shuddered and prayed that he wouldn't have to kiss her. Everyone murmured agreements. "Ok then, anyone have a bottle?" Lavi asked. "Oh, you know what I think I do..." Tyki said, pulling his top hat from his head and sticking his hand inside of it. After a few seconds his hand came up with a clear, glass bottle in it. He looked satisfied at his work, and looked up to see everyone staring at him, mouths agape. (Except for Road and Lulu Bell.) "What?" He asked innocently, like it was perfectly normal to be pulling glass bottles out of one's hat. "Who will spin first?" Lulu asked nonchalantly. "I will!" Lavi said with an excited glint in his eye.

_'He really wants to kiss Lulu Bell...' _Allen thought, looking at the black-haired Noah. He had to admit that she was beautiful, her pale pink lips complementing her dark skin. Then he pulled his attention to the bottle which was now spinning round and round, until it finally came to a slow stop. The tip of the bottle was pointed right at none other than Kanda.

Lavi was shocked, it showed on his face. Then he looked at Kanda who was giving him his death stare, daring him to come even a centimeter closer. Lavi shrugged and mumbled, "Rules are rules." before closing his eyes and leaning toward Kanda. Before Lavi could even make it a foot away from his face, Kanda extended his arm, his hand covering Lavi's face. "I. Don't. Kiss. Guys." He hissed, and Lavi went back to where he was seated, pretending to pout. "You know, rules _are_ rules, Kanda. So you two absolutely _have_ to kiss." Tyki said, but then was silenced with a deadly glare from Kanda. "Never mind, just a suggestion" He said, his voice going an octave higher than it already was.

Lavi pushed the bottle toward Kanda, and he just stared at it. "It's your turn to spin, Kanda." Lenalee said. Kanda moved the bottle to the center, and spun it fast. It took at least a minute for the thing to slow down and finally come a stop to point at Lenalee. She just stared at him with wide violet eyes. He looked at her, shocked as well. "Uhm... On the cheek?" she said timidly. He nodded, "Ah, ah, ah! That's not allowed, sweetie. Remember the rules? Lips only, or your out." Road said in a sing-song voice.

Allen stared at both Lenalee and Kanda. Hearing the words that just came out of Road's mouth, his heart sank to the ground. He watched and tried not to show the disgust on his face as Lenalee gave Kanda a soft peck on the lips. _'I wonder if she liked it...' _Allen thought. _'But what if she did? What will I do?_ _ Wait... Why do I care? It's just Lenalee. She's my friend...Nothing more.' _He tried to convince himself, but failed. He brought his attention on the now spinning bottle in the middle of the circle, and Lenalee was looking at it hopefully. _'Huh. She's probably hoping it will land on Kanda again.' _He thought, getting nauseated the more he thought about it. Suddenly the bottle stopped spinning, and it was pointing at Road.

Lenalee didn't look to happy, and Road looked very indifferent, but they crawled toward each other and met in the middle, sharing a soft peck. Lavi whistled and Allen and Kanda looked away. Road took the bottle and, looking it the way Lenalee had, spun it. It wasn't a very long wait until it stopped, pointing right at Allen.

He tried to hide his disdain as Road crawled toward Allen slowly, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't move, didn't react as she pressed her lips to his. But then she did something unexpected. "MMF!!!" Allen tried to speak as Road deepened the kiss. Tyki cleared his throat. "Road, don't throw yourself upon him, it's very need to leave some of the action for us" He said, pouting. Road let out a sigh as she winked at Allen and made her way back to her place. Allen spun the bottle. He hoped it would point to Lenalee, but much to his distaste it landed on Lulu Bell. Not that he minded kissing a beautiful girl, but he liked Lenalee much more than he would ever like any Noah.

He went to her and planted a small kiss on her lips, then she spun. It landed on Tyki. They kissed. Tyki spun the bottle and it landed on Allen. He Looked at Allen luridly. Allen's eyes widened as Tyki came closer to him. His eyebrows bunched in confusion. _'What the crap? I'm fairly certain that Tyki's not g--'_ Allen's thoughts came to a sudden stop as he felt Tyki's lips reach his. He did the same as Road, except Allen tried to push him way this time. Nothing worked. Tyki was holding Allen's face to his in a death grip. Everyone gasped at Tyki's openly gayness. Road coughed conspicuously, and gave Tyki a look of pure jealousy. "What was that you said about not _throwing_ yourself upon Allen?" Tyki gave an extremely unmanly giggle. "Sorry." Then he pranced back to his spot. Allen wiped his mouth and looked around awkwardly. Lenalee wouldn't meet his gaze. Tyki winked at him. He shuddered.

Allen then spun the bottle and it landed on Lavi. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Allen said. "No. I'm not kissing another guy." He never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth. "But--" Tyki started, but Road interrupted him. "That's okay Allen, you don't have to if you don't want to." She looked around the circle, daring anyone to object. No one did. Allen rolled the bottle to Lavi, and he spun it. It landed on Lenalee.

Lavi looked at her. _'Hehe. Well, she's not so bad. I bet this'll piss Allen off even more...' _He thought. Lavi brought Lenalee closer to him and kissed her for three seconds before parting. Lavi smiled to himself. Lenalee was confused when she sat back down. _'Wh-what was that? Did Lavi-- I mean, does Lavi like me? Or did he just want to, I mean...Why am I so confused about this? It's Lavi, It's okay. It meant nothing.' _Lenalee thought, struggling to keep her emotions from showing on her face.

Lenalee took the bottle and spun it once more, it landed on Lulu Bell. They had a short kiss. _'Damn Lenalee's gettin' all the action.' _Lavi thought. Lulu Bell spun the bottle again and it landed on Lavi. She raised her eyebrows as Lavi advanced on her. He kissed her on the lips even longer than he had kissed Lenalee. Lulu Bell didn't even seem to mind. Lavi spn the bottle and it landed on Lenalee again. _'Okay, Allen, I'll be nice this time.' _He thought, and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Now it was Lenalee's turn once more.

Allen looked at the bottle hopefully as it twirled around, then slowly came to a stop. He widened his eyes. It was pointing at him. Lenalee blushed when he looked at her, and he blushed slightly too. He leaned closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. Then he softly pressed his lips to hers. It was better than anything he had ever imagined. They parted shortly after it began, and even though it didn't last very long, Allen knew that he would treasure that moment forever; and so did Lenalee.

After they parted they stared at each other for a few moments before Road began to speak. She looked at Lenalee, then Allen, then Lenalee again, anger showing slightly on her features. "Well then. You played our game. You can go now." "Aw, but it's so much fun playing with the exorcists! We should see them more often!" Tyki said, pouting. "This won't be the last you'll hear from us, exorcists. Just be ready next time you see us." Lulu Bell said darkly.

Lavi chuckled as they turned away to leave. "Be ready for what? To play Twister?"


End file.
